


Where Oh Where Is Deceit's Heart?

by Pup200



Series: Logan Is Front And Center. With Janus, Of Course. [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a Little Shit, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a Sweetheart, Deceit | Janus Sanders is a Sweetheart, Dirty Jokes, Established Relationship, Insecure Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, M/M, Minor Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, No Smut, Protective Deceit | Janus Sanders, Protective Remus Lupin, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pup200/pseuds/Pup200
Summary: In which after Janus and Logan get together, a voice emerages from Logan's head.A voice which Janus is familiar with all too well.(I'm bad at summaries-)(Teen and Up bc of the Thoughts™ and bc of Remus)
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Logan Is Front And Center. With Janus, Of Course. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754995
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	1. New Normal - Jack Stauber

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Upsetting thoughts/bad thoughts and panic attacks!
> 
> #ScrewOrangeSide

It's been a few months since Logan remembered, and ended up dating Janus.  
Because of what happened to Logan, the Sides were more careful, and would listen to Remus more.  
It's only been a few months since the voice started in Logan's head.  
He hasn't told anyone about the voice, and has learned to mostly ignore him whenever he's with someone, like Janus.  
But it's different when he's alone.

Logan watched as Janus left, giving him a good night kiss on his forehead. "I know I usually stay when you sleep, but Thomas has some writing for tomorrow's script, and he needs me and Roman to help." Janus rubbed his own arm, looking a tad bit nervous. "Will you be alright?"  
Logan nods, but he knows deep down it isn't true. "I will be fine, you do your work Janus." Janus smiles, looking relieved. "Alright, love you." "Love you as well."

As the door closed, Logan's mind opened.  
The voice returned. "Soooo, when are you two going to have your first fight? I mean, you both are so different. He lies for a living, and you overthink everything." Although Logan couldn't see him, he sensed that he twirled. "Also, why haven't you told him about me? Afraid he'll hate you? Leave you? Maybe even abando-" "Please, be quiet."  
The voice hit a nerve, he always does.  
Logan could tell he was smirking. "Ohhh? Is that it~? A fear of him abandoning you, much like how the Sides almost did before you hit your head?"  
Logan could feel his panic rise, but made himself calm down.  
He doesn't need Virgil to show up, not now.  
"I mean, really. They hated you-" Logan could see a faint outline of a figure.  
Huh, that's new. The outline moved, and Logan realized that was the voice. "-and now? Suddenly they care? About you? The most useless side I've ever met-and I knew Remus!" He cackled, much like how Remus does. It scared Logan to think how this voice could know Remus's voice so well. "But yeah, you don't offer much. I mean, other than a quick Google search engine in your head. But that's it."  
The outline moved more, seemingly dancing all around the room. Logan must be going crazy, he has to be.  
The outline shrugged at one point. "I mean, Patton offers love and support, something which you hated up until you started doing kissy-kissy with Janus. And Roman? Well, sure, he could be thrown out, but he does offer ideas that are entertaining, unlike your standard, boring, office jerk off ones." The outline paused, then said. "Alright, that doesn't make sense, but still."

Logan tried to fall asleep, doing so by ignoring that voice until it went away, but it usually never does, amping up to make things worse. "So that Janus right? Pretty ol' snake boy, he's got you wrapped around his scaly, gross fingers."  
The outline sat down towards the edge of the bed, staring(?) at him. "Why do you like him? Was it 'cause he was nice to you? I mean, you know, most people are nice to those less fortunate than themselves, so that could be why-"

Logan's fingers curled into his hair, trying to stay calm. The voice, always never caring, continued on, but he couldn't hear him anymore.  
Great, he's panicking.  
Logan felt tears run down his face, feeling his body curl into himself.


	2. Oh Klahoma - Jack Stauber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooo I live for comfort fics and I am living for Jan and Logan so-
> 
> Also, possibly long-ish chapter! And mentions of past panic attacks!

He doesn't know what time it is by the time he's done, but by then the sun is rising.  
And just like that, a new day has begun.  
The voice is done, and is gone for now, but he knows not to feel safe.  
He could always come back.  
Janus opened his door, and gasped. "Logan! Oh my- dear, are you alright?" Janus rushed to him, hugging Logan.

Logan blinks, and sighs. Okay, now he feels safe. "I am better now, I just had night terrors." Janus frowned, looking at Logan's face. "I'm sorry that I left you alone, then." Logan waved that notion away. "You had work to do, and it's not like you could have predicted that would happen."  
"I know." Janus says, sitting near Logan, running his hair through Logan's hair.

Logan loves the littlest things, so he sighs at the touch, feeling much better. He leans into Janus, hearing his heartbeat. 

The calm is wonderful for Logan after the usual night he's had, and can't wish for anything more.

However, Thomas requests to see them, as he plans to start working on a video, so they seperate, staying near each other when they arrive, Logan having already fixed his outfit, and Janus who only needed his hat, stand in their spots.

Thomas smiles at them both, and says "Alright! Now that Logan and Janus are here, we just need…" Thomas looks around, and notices that Virgil is missing, same with Roman. "Virge and Ro! ... That's- That's probably fine, right?" Patton shrugs, but looks concerned. "Possibly, but we should still try to find them?" Janus nods, growing concerned. "We should, Virgil may have had a panic attack; I somewhat felt one last night."  
Logan's heart stops for a moment, but calms himself down. Janus doesn't know, and while that is awful to do to him, Logan has to keep him out of it.

Patton looks more worried. "Oh my gosh! What if my poor son is still having one!"  
Remus arrived, having a drink in his hand. He looks silly, holding a Starbucks that most likely Remy got him. "I don't think he is, Roman would've helped." He says seriously, before going back to his goofy demeanor. "Roman always uses his creativity to make dumb little unicorns that crap out sparkly rainbows, where as I-" Remus places down his drink before demstrating, holding out his hands. "-I make cool stuff! Look!" He then proceeds to make a knife that's sentient, and it screams. Patton yells, but quickly calms once the knife disappears. "O-Oh okay! I think Remus is saying that Roman would have made Virgil stuff to calm him down!"

Remus smiles, nodding. "Yup!" Picking up his drink, he sips at it quietly.  
Janus pinches his nose, but cracks a smile. "Oh Remus, thank you for helping." "You're welcome, Janny!' He smiles, drinking more of his beverage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I think after this full fic I will write nothing but fluff. Maybe.


	3. Help Me - OR30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary bc I am bad at those

Patton gives a polite cough, and asks. "So, are all three and or four of us going to look for Virgil? And Roman? Or should we wait?"   
Logan thinks about it, and is about to reply when Virgil pops up, Roman following a bit later. Patton squeals. "My dark strange son! And my handsome son! They've returned!" Patton bounces, and Remus looks at his drink, wondering something. "Do you think that caffeine can spread to other Sides? Like a plague?" "No, it cannot Remus." Logan and Janus say, both of them feeling like they are the only ones with brain cells. Roman snorts. "Oh of course it can! We're all the same person!" Virgil looks confused at Roman's statement, and says bluntly. "Roman. Ro-Roman you can't seriously think-" "I do, Mr. Moody Blues." ".... What?"

Roman blinks, and says upsetly. "I waste my best material on you." "It-It doesn't make sense, Roman."

As the two debate the logic of Roman's nickname, Remus finishes his drink and gently throws it at Roman's head. "Ow- Hey! I thought you were nicer now!" "I am! I just wanted to get your attention!" Remus cackled, and Logan felt his skin crawl.   
Janus saw his face turn a few shades whiter, and asked in a hushed tone. "Are you alright? You don't look well." "Me? Oh I-I'm fine, just overthinking again." Janus frowns, and looks at his face more closely, but looks a little bit less upset. "Okay, but I am here if you need me." "I know, dear." Logan reaches out for Janus's hand, to which Janus takes hold of.

Patton notices, but says nothing, clearly respecting their wishes without knowing to do so. Patton instead tells Remus not to throw things, which causes him to whine. "But whyyyyyy?" "Because it's usually not nice!" Remus pouts. "Okay."

Thomas waits for the fiscao to be done with, before politely asking. "So, since everyone is here, is it alright if I film?"

They all nod in agreement, deciding to grow more serious for the video. Thomas then places the script on the table, knowing that they can't take the object from him and hold it. They all take turns reading, Remus somehow getting another drink, this one simply being water, and nearly spills it, Patton reading it out loud, and Virgil listening to Patton read, as he has a hard time reading it normally.

As for filming, it goes well enough, everyone following their scripts, minus Remus stopping to eat and drink, each time changing it from deodorant to soap.   
And Logan, mostly being quiet.  
Why? 

Because of that voice. He just kept mocking his lines, causing Logan to stumble and retake the lines over and over again. Janus noticed Logan's repeating and asked if they could pause for a moment. "Sure, I don't see why not?" Thomas says, watching as Janus and Logan walk off.   
Virgil had a look of surprise, not at those two, but at something else.   
Roman saw his face and asked. "What's up, Virgil?" "It's just… Logan. He's acting odd, and I might know why."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, it begins. 
> 
> Also, hints of Roman/Virgil bc yeahhh
> 
> And maybe some cannonical Remus/Patton, bc that is my weakness-


	4. Now or Never - Mystery Skulls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mentions of panic attacks and characters passing out! Also, Irrational Thoughts-
> 
> (I wanna tag him like Remus so badly man-)

Virgil proceeded to walk towards the couple, and wait outside a room.  
Janus looked at Logan. "Please, Logan… dear, you can tell me what's wrong?" "Nothing is wrong, Janus. I don't wish to worry you, so please-" "Something is wrong though! You seem to be upset." Janus paused, and gave a small gasp. "Is it that nightmare from last night?"

"Now's your chance, Logan." The voice said, mocking Janus's voice. "Tell him how you've been hearing voices in your head, and how he'll think you're crazy!"  
Logan sighed, and smiled. "It is, dear." Janus looked so sad. "Why didn't you tell me? If you don't mind, what upsetted you about it?" "I… uh. I just saw some rather terrifying things. I don't want to say, personally."

Janus frowned, and hugged Logan. "Oh, you big dummy. Why didn't you tell me? I would have told Thomas to make the video another day if you weren't feeling well."

Virgil overhead the conversation, and he knew he shouldn't have. For starters, the Sides didn't really piece together if Logan and Janus were a couple officially, and so Virgil just kinda heard a vocal version of an outing. Also… 

The Anxious Side knew Logan was lying.  
He knows how everyone panic normally, and Logan's panic was very off. His was normally about overthinking, but Logan's panic was very similar to Virgil's own.

So obviously, Logan is hiding something.  
Waiting for Janus to leave, Logan was about to himself, until Virgil walked in.  
"Oh, hello Virg-" "I know you're lying."

The voice laughed as the color drained on Logan's face. "Oh-Oh I like this guy! Is he new? I don't recognize him. But Lord! He's fun. I like fun~" The outline danced around Logan's vision, Virgil not seeing him. Although, no one can. Logan felt his stomach drop as Virgil looked at him. "Well? Aren't you going to deny… what I just said?" "I-I… I-" Logan felt his panic rise, and Virgil's eyes widened. The voice changed into Virgil's. "Hey Logan, why don't you tell me that I am right? Wanna tell me that? Please, I need validation and constant attention! Tell me I'm right-!"

"F-Falsehood…" Logan said weakly. "Falsehood, falsehood… falsehood." He began to grab his legs, slowly rocking back and forth. "H-Hey, Logan? I-I'm sorry-" Virgil stepped forward, and Logan's head looked up at him. "Make it stop."

Logan must've felt tired, because he passed out. 

Virgil panicked, and opened the door in a hurry. "G-Guys! Logan passed out!" He shouted, Janus being by Logan's side in an instant. "Logan? Dear?" Janus picked up Logan, and put him on the couch, the other Sides also seeing Logan passed out.

Virgil felt the most amount of concern, partly because he felt that saying he was lying caused this, but also because… 

Although no one could see it now, Virgil saw one of Logan's eyes had a second person in the reflection. 

Yet Virgil was the only one there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this house we hate Orange. 
> 
> But don't worry, we might feel a little bad for him. 
> 
> Also, don't hate on Virgil, he's not good at confronting people-
> 
> Also also, Patton is the only one who knows about their relationship (Janus and Logan), hence why Virgil finds out. Patton just stayed near the door in the last fic, but the others properly left-


	5. Ghost - Mystery Skulls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :) 
> 
> Also, warnings of panic and neat panic attacks, character(s) waking up from passing out, and lore. Also Irrational Thoughts™

After giving Patton "Logan-Watch-Duty", as Remus called it, Virgil went to his room to pace. Sure, the person he saw in Logan's eye reflection could just be nothing, but if it truly was nothing, then why is he panicking? 

… Okay, well. He is always panicking, but this time it's for a good reason. For a start, Janus had plenty of time to leave and join the others, which he did, so it couldn't be him. 

Could it have someone else? Maybe it was Patton- No, besides concern he wouldn't really want to leave, he has a fear of seeing the worst emotion in people, and prefers not to do that (which, to Virgil, totally fair), and Roman is too empty-headed to realize something is truly amidst, especially when it came to Remus just acting they way he does for attention, so he probably wasn't him. And Remus was busy eating, and the figure wasn't eating. 

Virgil ran a hand through his hair, letting out a frustrated groan. "Who is this guy?!" 

Virgil blinked, a worsening feeling making his stomach drop. "Who… is that guy…?"

Virgil felt panic crawl up his throat at the terrifying thought. He didn't know this Side. 

He didn't know him. He could be anyone- anything, really. He-He could hurt his family. 

This Side could be dangerous, for all he knew. 

Patton knocked on his door. "Logans up! He seems to be fine, but I felt some bad emotions, so I wanted to check in on ya kiddo!" "'M fine, Pat. I'll be coming out to see Logan." 'And to ask questions' he thought, pulling on his hoodie strings to calm himself down.  
Virgil then thought more on it, but soon decided against questioning Logan. 'He would pass out again, and I don't wanna hurt him more. So I guess… Janus it is.'

He sighed internally. Sure, he doesn't hate Janus, in fact he's proud to say he's reached a like-almost-family-love level with him, but Janus is still somewhat unpredictable. One moment, he could be totally fine, the next? Lying. 

And yeah, Janus hasn't lied since he started being accepted by the others, and really since he started dating Logan, Virgil guesses. So, maybe he can ask Janus some questions instead?

Well, that's all good and fun, but first; he needs to see Logan, to actually make sure he's okay before going to Janus about the mysterious Side. 

Logan clicked the rubix cube, finishing the third one in mere minutes, getting better with each one. Janus rubbed his dear's shoulder, supplying him with said rubix cubes, as Janus keeps a lot in his room as well. 

Virgil approached the pair, looking very guilty. "Hey, Logan…" "Oh. Hello, Virgil." Logan said, the niceness of his moment shattered, of only briefly. 

The voice waved. "Heya Virgin? Or was it Virginia? Virgo? Virus? Virus!" The voice laughed as he purposely got the name wrong of Virgil, Logan trying his best to not listen to him, instead opting to listen to Virgil speak. "I'm uh- I'm sorry about the… the things I said." Janus looked confused, and asked. "What did you say, Vigil?"   
Virgil hissed quietly at the question, making a small "oof". "I uh… I know he's lying about… about not wanting to eat Patton's cookies!" Virgil said, remembering to not make Logan upset. Janus looked more confused, and looked at Virgil. "What does-" "Look, I'll talk to you later, Janus. And uh, yeah. Bye-" Virgil sped away, his face flushed with embarrassment. "Good job, Virgil. They totally aren't suspicious of you now."

They… actually weren't. Well, the voice wasn't. "Huh. What a weird guy. Whose Patton?" Logan ignored the question, looking at Janus. "You should check in on him, he doesn't seem okay."

Janus nods, and gets up, giving Logan a light peck on the head. "I will, dear."

Janus headed to his study, passing by Virgil and said. "Meet me in my study, Virgil." Virgil's eyes widened, but nodded. 

Janus entered his study, sitting down and pulling out a spare chair for Virgil. The dark yellow walls, with photos of The Sides, and a small staircase leading up to a small second floor filled with books. The happy photos glared at Virgil, he felt smaller than usual, and that was always something Janus's room managed to do. 

Janus looked at Virgil, and asked simply: "What is it that you're hiding, Virgil?"  
Virgil blew his bangs out of his face, looking at Janus. "I dunno. What are you hiding-?" He paused. "Okay, that doesn't make sense, but… uh-"  
Virgil sighed. "I saw something concerning in Logan's eyes." Janus looked curiously at Virgil. "What do you mean? Don't you mean-" "No." Virgil said, adding on "I mean, I saw someone in his eyes-"

Janus's face went from concerned curiosity to no emotion, looking deathly serious as he said "Who did you see?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its time we learn more about that voice, no? 
> 
> (I'll slow down on updating for a bit, but sill.   
> Next chapter will have a bit more info on good old Irrational Thoughts :] )


	6. Hellbent - Mystery Skulls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Janus has a bug problem, huh? 
> 
> (Also, mention of... Him. Banni. Hate him. But also like him. Its complicated)

It was then Virgil's turn to look confused. "What? Uh, he looked… like one of us? A Side? I didn't recognize him, he wasn't anyone I knew-" "I need details, could you recall anything of his looks." Janus's hands placed themselves onto Virgil's shoulders. "I need to know details, Virgil. It's very important." "I-I don't know, he maybe had a weird patch on his cheek-?"

Janus leaned back, his hands fidgeting as he mumbled furiously.  
Virgil felt Janus's anxiety, and tried something that worked with Roman whenever he freaked out, so he patted Janus's shoulders, humming.   
It worked, Janus calmed down enough to speak at a normal enough volume.   
"Are… Are you sure?" "Positive, why?"

Janus got up, going up his staircase and grabbing a book, handing it to Virgil. 

The book read "The Story Of Banni", which confused Virgil further. "Who is 'Banni'?"  
"It's the side I talked about, Banni, or Irrational Thoughts." Janus explains, walking down the stairs and sitting back in his seat, his expression unreadable for Virgil. "He isn't a good man, but I suppose I have to explain further. Banni can get into your head-" He pointed at his own head for emphasis, briefly reminding Virgil of Remus, before continuing. "And become you, or well- he can possess you. Pick up on your words, and sound like you. He just has to learn mannerisms and stuff like that."

Virgil looked horrified. "And he's just- he's just here?!" "I thought he died! Or was forgotten about! I would have preferred it." Janus takes a deep breath, trying not to turn into a cobra. "He… I just would have… that's why I asked. If this is true, and I don't doubt it, then…" Janus's eyes widened, some tears prickling at his eyes. "Then my dear is in danger."  
Virgil's eyes widened. "Patton, Roman, Remus, they're in danger too!"  
"Remus, Re-Remus!" Janus said, summoning the Side. Remus choked on his Dove soap, looking bothered. "What's up, Double Dee?" "Banni."

Remus looked horrified, then quickly put on a mask of smiling. "Oh, good Ol' Bambi's back?" "Unfortunately."  
Virgil looked at both of them, his eyes pleading for more answers. Remus nodded, thinking about something. "Who does he have?" "Logan."  
Remus looked upset. "Logang is affected? Oh no." Janus looked sad. "Yes, which is why we have to get rid of his hold on him."

An unspoken plan was said between the Deceitful side and Creative side.   
The plan was simple: get Banni away from Logan.   
Virgil was still somewhat in the dark as to why Janus knew so much about him, but went along with it.   
The first part of the plan was for Banni to reveal himself, and, according to Janus, that should be soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Janus: oh no  
> Virgil: "oh no" what?   
> Remus: its this guy-  
> Janus: I hoped he died  
> Remus: but like. He was my friend, bro.


	7. The Wolf - SIAMÉS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's here! He's queer! 
> 
> And its not safe to be here!
> 
> (Also, long chapter + characters passing out, body swap, and poisonous creatures being used! Also, fighting!)

Janus was correct.  
Although, he has to sort himself, and he has to keep everyone safe… his conscience is fleeting due to his own venom.  
Let him explain as best he can… 

After Remus ran Virgil through the plan, Virgil nodded and they began phase one.  
Janus felt hurt, knowing that he had to lie to Logan to draw out Banni, but he's sure Logan will understand… right?

Virgil appeared back in the living room, Janus and Remus in tow. Logan was looking much better, and Janus cuddled with him, psyching himself up for this. 

Remus talked to Roman, and Roman looked surprised. He nods, and Remus and Roman walk into the other room.

Virgil looks at the Twins leaving, and turns back to Janus, who looks sad.  
Virgil walked towards Janus, and leaned in to whisper "I'll do it."  
Janus looks at Virgil, and looks at Logan. He shakes his head. "I have dealt with this before, I have… Experience."

With that, Janus sighed, and began to talk to Logan, whispering in his ear. 

Logan heard Janus speak through closed eyes. "Just know, none of this is true dear." "What is Janny saying? I can't hear him?" The voice said, Logan ignoring him.  
And he heard so many hurtful words.  
Even though he had the knowledge that it wasn't true, he felt pain.

Logan began to panic, the voice gaining more form. The voice looked at Janus, an evil grin on his face. "Finally… he's finally on my side for once!"  
The voice gained a body, no one still seeing him besides Logan. 

The voice had patched stitches all over his body, his hair having an orange strand, and his eyes had a joyous glint in them. A ladybug earring glowing from the living room lights.  
His clothes had further patches on them, all colored in various shades of orange. He had a jacket on, with torn off sleeves. 

His symbol was a scorpion, and when he waved, Logan noticed he had a long line that was sewn into his flesh. 

"Finally! Finally, I can be me! Or… well." He smiled at Logan, bowing. "I am Banni, but this isn't truly me." He points at Janus. "He knows! Kinda." 

Banni shrugs, seating himself near the edge of the couch, crossing his legs. "Oh, and I represent Irrational Thoughts. Meaning I make no sense." Banni giggled, itching his neck. "Oooh, it's been so long since I've been like this… maybe five years since I had my full- er, full enough form?" Banni proceeded to open a patch, and Logan watched in horror as a pill bug crawled out, followed by a few ants. "What? You'd get bored if you were me, man."

Janus saw Logan's face, and knew the first phase was almost done. Banni saw Janus's face, and his eyes narrowed. "I can't wait to talk to you again, old friend."

With that, Logan felt all control in his body leave him as Banni jumped at him. 

Logan closed his eyes in fear, opening them after… 

Logan stumbled back, seeing that he… couldn't see his own body anymore. Well, he could, it was just a… 

Outline…  
Wait-

Logan wasn't in his own body anymore. 

Banni got up from Janus's cuddle, popping his back and stretching. "Phew! It's been so long, Janny." "Banni." Janus hissed, getting up. "I knew you would show yourself."  
Banni smiled sickeningly sweet. "Oh of course! You do know that I taught you how to do this, right?" Banni looked at Logan's watch, and proceeded to rip off his arm.  
Virgil gagged, seeing bugs crawl out as Banni dumped them out, shaking and reattaching the arm back to his forearm. "Sorry, I had extra. Thought I got them all."

Remus and Roman returned, Remus gasping. "Bambi?" Banni turned his head, the Sides hearing a sickening 'crack' from Logan's neck. "Ratmus?" "Ah, yeah? It's me!" Remus looked at Roman, and Roman nodded. 

Banni made a happy noise, before summoning a scorpion and making it sting Remus. "How are you, Ratty?" Banni walked over, Roman screaming as his brother laid unresponsive. "Oh relax! Ugh, he's just dreaming. The poison isn't deadly - you know that, Ratty." Banni stated, crouching down near Remus, watching as he moved every now and then. "I mean, you probably forgot, that's why you didn't move. Idiot."

Roman looked panicked, and tried to calm down. Virgil felt something off about Roman; he would have jumped in and saved Remus. He knows Remus hasn't changed that much, but he didn't deserve that, and it made Virgil confused. 

Banni got up, dusting off his pants as Patton came down stairs. "Heya kidd-" he paused as he saw the scene, and Roman quickly pulled up Creativity, a safe room full of good things. Roman makes sure of that. He summons a dragon witch, and they take Patton to safety. "Sorry Padd- Padre!"

Janus watched as Banni looked surprised. "That's Patton? Huh. He looks very different from how I imagined him."  
Janus marched over to Banni, about to go into his next plan when… 

Virgil yelled as Janus was stung by a scorpion, Roman jumping back and going near Virgil, staying with him. Protecting him as Banni twitched. "Oh. You really are the virtuous type, eh Roman?" Banni reached out his hand, looking ready to shake Roman's. "I don't believe we properly met, I am-" "I know. Remus told me." Roman's eyes glared. Banni looked surprised. "Wow! So at least someone remembered me well enough to warn someone, huh?"

Virgil felt Roman's body language changed, from defensive to offensive. "If you come any closer to us, I will slice your gut out and hang 'em out to dry!" Virgil's eyes widened, Roman would never say something so… graphic. Banni looked impressed. "Wow. I can't tell you apart from your brother, maybe you should grow a mustache? Then I'll have an even worse time trying to figure out whose more evil - you or him!" Banni giggled, it quickly became laughter. 

Roman roared as he charged. "My brother has nothing to do with this, Banni!" His sword posture was off, but he managed to get a hit in. Roman dodged the scorpion being summoned by Banni, the dodge having some propee experience behind it. 

While Banni was distracted, Virgil tended to Janus, looking at the bite mark on his wrist. It looked infected, so Virgil summoned a medkit, and wrapped it up, putting on some healing salve. 

Banni noticed while fighting Roman that Virgil was wrapping up Janus's wrist, but was distracted further.  
Janus awoke, seeing the sight before him, and getting up. His head spun, and he gripped at the couch armrest for support, Virgil quickly helping him get stabilized.  
Once Janus's head clears, he sees Banni fighting Roman, and his eyes set upon Banni. His hands working before he could, Janus summoned a snake, and it slither towards Banni. It bit Banni. 

Banni passed out, and Virgil and Roman laughed in victory. Patton appeared from nowhere, and Logan was back in his body, hugging Janus.

Janus heard a faint giggle as the world distorts, changing into a dark void, a single light flickering overhead. 

"Only, that's not what happened, is it?"  
He could hear Banni's snort. "Nope! You're still out, and Virgil is too. Roman got away, but he took Virgil with him."

Janus felt woozy again. "Why… are you back?" "Pfft- what?" Banni appears in front of Janus, genuinely looking hurt. "I've always been here, Janny. You just never noticed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, the beginning thing doesn't make sense. 
> 
> Anyway, we aren't done yet! ;)
> 
> (Also, I made so many spelling mistakes-)


	8. Could Have Been Me - The Struts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay but this song is a banger ngl
> 
> Also, long chapter + mentions of characters being poisoned, trapped, and just being in pain! 
> 
> Also, Banni. He's a warning now. Deal with it lmao-

Janus looked at Banni, rolling his eyes. "No, I would have sensed yo-" "Five years." Banni interrupted, looking at Janus seriously. "You didn't sense me for five years?" "It hasn't been five years!" "Uh, yes it has! I've been keeping count!" Banni yelled at Janus, looking angry at the fact that Janus forgot how long it was. "I've had nothing but five years to do so!"

Suddenly, the void changed into the living room, only the Sides were much older. 

Hell, Virgil wasn't even here yet. That's how old this was. Banni watched with Janus as he saw that familiar day play out for the Dark Sides.  
Remus would annoy Banni, Banni annoying Remus back. Janus always doubting how those two are friends, and makes breakfast, leaving the two alone. "Ratty! Rats, you wouldn't believe it! I found a cool scorpion in my room!" Banni holds out a tiny scorpion. Remus gave a amazed look. "It looks so cool! What type of scorpion is it?" "I dunno! But it's orange! Like me!!" Banni said, smiling.   
Janus rolled his eyes, wishing the two would quiet down, his head hurting from yesterday. Banni let the scorpion crawl back into his body, his long sleeved hoodie getting in the way, Banni having to remove it. "I think I might call him Jiminy." "Why Jiminy?" "Because he'll make someone hop into their grave!"   
Banni and Remus laugh at the horrible joke, Janus giving a small giggle.   
Breakfast was done, and he placed it onto the table, Remus sitting down first, pushing Banni away, Banni yelling. "Heyyyy! There's enough for me! Stop it, Rats!" "Never!" Remus said, an insane amount of laughter coming out of him. 

Banni looked at the scene, looking so… Distant from the happy memory. "Why did you change, Banni?" Janus spoke, looking sad too. Banni jolted, and changed the memory like a TV channel, ignoring Janus's question. It skipped ahead, and Janus saw it was when Virgil joined.   
Only, Banni wasn't there. Janus knew this memory, it was shocking how different Virgil was then from now.   
Janus felt really proud of him, honestly. 

The memory skipped to a hallway, and Janus realized what was being played. "You know what? Fine, Banni! You aren't exactly helping Thomas anyway!" "And you are?" The slightly shorter Side said, snapping at Janus. "You lie to him all the time! I just do my job, I don't like overthinking! Or being a jerk! But you? You do!" Janus glared at him. "I. Do. My. Job. Too. And that's my job. I don't enjoy it either." Banni gave a short laugh. "Sure, Jan. Sure you don't, I see the way your eyes light up when you tell Thomas he's nothing to the universe!" "That's you! Not me!" "So? You have a hand in it too, you snake!"

Janus cringed at the memory, seeing his past self slam Banni against a wall. He had such bad anger issues back then.

Banni propped his feet onto Janus's yellow dress shirt and kicked him off. "Don't you dare touch me, you absolute scum." Banni pants, and reeled his hand back to punch Janus, only being interrupted by Remus. "Hey! Chill your chests in Antarctica, you two! What the hell is wrong with you all!"  
Virgil was listening to music in the back, not really caring as to what was going on. 

Janus looked at Remus, saying with a dead voice. "Let me go-" Remus raised his hand. "Banni was just about to go to his room for his work, weren't you?" Remus looked at Banni, a disappointed look on his face for both of them. Banni nods. "Yes, daddy." Remus looked grossed out. "Ew. You aren't my type, sorry." "Right, you like soft guys! Keep forgetting!"

Banni was put into his room after that, Remus blushing. 

And Banni showed what the Deceitful Side missed afterwards. 

Banni went to his desk, thinking of ways to give Thomas some weird thoughts, when the door handle fell off. Banni got up, having been getting used to this for a while, and didn't even look where to place the handle back, having done this for a while. 

Only, the door handle hole was gone. 

So was the entire door. 

Banni's eyes widened. Well, it's not like he can't just rise up to the living room-

Banni felt excruciating pain as he felt his legs give out, the mere thought of rising hurting him. Banni looked at the floor, the pain dulling after a while. 

Banni tried to stay calm, he has other ways of leaving. He can't be trapped, surely? 

Breathing a quick sigh, he winced at the pain coursing through his body as he went to his second exit, and-

Nope, his little vent was gone, too. 

Banni fell, hurting himself further as he scrambled to the end of his bed, in a full blown panic that no one knew about. 

No one… maybe he can yell? 

Banni yells for help, but his voice falls. He tries again, and he succeeds. 

Only, no response was heard. And, the walls were thin here. 

Janus looked horrified as Banni looked grimly at the scene. "Yeah. After our fight, I uh. I couldn't leave." 

Banni fast-forwards, his little memory self dancing on the speed, the room becoming dirtier and full of bugs as memory of Banni stops. 

He looks horrible, Janus notes. Banni's hoodie has been torn in places, patches in place. His hair is disgusting, full of cobwebs and dust as he gets up, the bugs scattering away from Banni's bed. 

Banni went to his desk, his walk painfully slow since he was never hungry.   
He wasn't important anymore.   
So eating? Not necessary for him anymore. 

Banni opens a notebook, flipping to the last few pages, writing down in it.   
Janus sees how many notebooks there are on the desk, and sees an abundance of papers, but they looked dusty. 

Banni looks away, forcing the memory to stop after the door is kicked open. "And well, someone found me. Could you guess who?" Janus shook his head. "Logan did. One of my bugs bit him, you see."

Banni walks over to his past self, and sees the old hoodie. "I didn't want to possess him, but now I can't exactly… give up?" Banni looked at Janus, a forced smile on his face. "Momma didn't raise no quitter!"  
Banni shrugs, trying to look nonchalant. "I mean, I have work to do. Speaking of which!" Banni snaps his fingers and the void is gone, Janus starting to wake up. 

"I need to see what dear old Remus is up to!" Banni turns to the passed out Twin, hitting his face. Remus awakes abruptly, grumbling about 'mashed potatoes', and wiped his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can y'all guess what's gonna happen next :)?


	9. Hope - Jack Stauber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're in the endgame now :0
> 
> Also, you know the drill: long chapter + mentions of character swapping, feelings of being inferior, and Banni. 
> 
> Only... Well... Banni might get his own story soon ;0

"Hi Rats! Remember me?" "R-Rats?" "Oh dang, how badly did I hit ya? You aren't like Logan now, right?" Banni looked genuine in his concern before quickly masking it. "I mean, I don't want another brain dead guy around here." Remus held his head, and looked at Banni with confusion. "I apologize, but are you a fan of mine? I know me and Thomas do a lot of work, have you seen it?"

Janus paused, recognizing the way Remus was speaking. "No way." "What?" Banni said, genuinely confused. "Nothing, as if I would tell you anything-"

Banni was right in front of Janus, his face looking insane. "I just poured my heart out to you, and now you're denying that bonding moment? Way to make me feel at home, Janny." 

Inside Creativity, Roman was panicking. Virgil was passed out, and Patton was taking care of him, trying to also calm Roman down. "You-You don't get it, Patton! I left him-" "I know, Roman. We'll get Janus and Remus back-"

Roman walked towards Patton, a hard to read expression on his face. "No. I should have grabbed him too, because-" "You could only carry one, Roman! Carrying two would slow you down, so it's understandable-"

Roman gripped his own hair, screaming "No! That idiot will ruin Janus's plan!"   
Patton was taken back. "Roman! That's no way to talk about your brother!" Roman's eyes met Patton's. "Paddon. You don't get it."

Roman snaps his fingers, and a mustache grows on his face. Patton looks shocked.  
"You have facial hair, Roman?!" "Ugh-No, Paddon, it's me! Remus!"

Patton was confused for a moment longer, before realizing. "Wait, so does that mean-" "Yea, we switched outfits, seeing as we look and act so similar. Roman was supposed to get everyone out, except for me, Jan, and Virge." Remus sighed. "That didn't work."

Patton patted Remus's shoulder. "Well, we still have you, Virgil, and me! We can think of something, right?" "Virge is knocked out, and we both aren't great with plans." Remus states, staring at Virgil's unconscious form.

A squeak was heard, and Patton jumped. "What was that?" "I dunno. Sounded like a mouse. Maybe Creativity is making animals calm us? I know Roman made that for Virgil." Another squeak. 

Patton looked down, and saw… a tiny mouse. With a blue streak in its hair. 

A dark blue streak. That was the color in Logan's hair. Patton gasped, and Remus looked down, seeing the tiny mouse as well. "Huh. That's interesting. Looks like…"

Patton picks up the mouse, rubbing his face into the soft body, an upset squeak being heard. "Paddon. That's-That's Logan."

Patton blinks, pulling away from the mouse. "Huh?" "We can shapeshift into animals? Maybe Logan is that mouse?" Remus points, but Patton shakes his head. "No, it can't be. We would have heard talking! Not adorable squeaks!"

Virgil moved, groaning. Patton placed the mouse onto his shoulder, patting it before checking on Virgil. "Don't move too much, Virgil." Remus said, watching him carefully.   
Virgil nods, looking around Creativity.   
His mind caught up, and Virgil asked. "Wait, Remus- aren't you passed out in the living room? Or you were?" "Oh, that was Roman. We switched clothes."

Virgil blinks, and lays back down. "I don't wanna think about that. I am just gonna sleep. Also, I knew I was right…" he closes his eyes, mumbling the last bit. Remus kicks him lightly. "Can't sleep, if you do, you'll be unconscious again."

Virgil groans. "But it's the first time I've gotten good sleep…" "Just sleep with Roman? I know that helps." Virgil gave a wide eyed look as his face colored in red. "W-What!?" "I mean like, share a bed! Or just swap with me! I don't mean anything nasty this time!!" Remus explained, Patton giggling. 

The moment was nice, but the trio had to get a move on. Patton scratched the mouse's chin, the mouse not minding this affection. "Alright, we should go to the living room." Virgil shook his head at Remus's statement "Not without a plan, we aren't." "I know! I just… maybe we shouldn't go in with one? We went in with one, and that didn't work out!"  
The two argue as Patton tries to keep them calm. Suddenly, they heard a loud voice coming through Creativity. 

It was Roman. 

Roman, or "Remus" as far as Banni knows (which isn't a lot), is talking to Banni, trying to keep up the act that he is his brother. 

"Seriously, do I know you?" "I'm Banni, your best friend? We caught bugs together? And would bother Janus a lot??" 'Remus' gave a more confused look. "We did what-" "Remus! Don't you remember at all?" Janus said, whispering a quick "go along with it, he's stupider than ten bricks." 'Remus' blinked, and gave a joking smile. "Oh of course I remember you, Bans!" Banni smiles. "Rats! Tell me, did I do a good job scaring Ro? I know, I kinda did a little bit much, but… well, it was worth it, right?" 'Remus' nods, and cackles similar enough to his brother.   
That hurt him, to be fair. Banni laughed with him. "I knew it! Hahaha, oh, this is just like old times!" Banni smiled, a true smile on his face. 

Roman, deep down, feared this monster. He's extremely similar to his brother, and can body anyone with a venom more toxic than his brother. But he had to keep the act up, pretending to be the one thing that upsetted him.

Banni was distracted, talking to Roman, and Janus had a window of opportunity. So, he took it. 

Janus summoned a snake, making it small so that not even Banni can sense it. 

And it worked, no tricks this time. Because Banni looked actually stunned. "J-Jan… why?" "Because you hurt my family? My love?" "But… I-I was… your… fa… mily."

Banni passed out, a tear falling out of his eye as he was thrown out of Logan's body.   
Logan took his body back, but not before seeing Banni.   
Only, he looked very different from how he looked when he first emerged. 

The major patches were gone, tiny one still remaining. And his eyes only had a small bit of eye shadow, and he looked much healthier. 

"Hey, uh. Sorry about that." Banni spoke, an echo in the void room. "I can't control my… heighten side." "Your… what?" Logan said, his words feeling like water pouring out of him. He felt dizzy, and sat down, Banni coming over in great concern. Logan tried pushing the Side away, only he could barely move his arms, feeling like lead was tied onto them. Banni bit his knuckles, looking deep in thought. "Oh god, I- What did I do…?" Banni stared at Logan, his face full of concern. It… somehow reminded Logan of Janus. "Listen, I don't have much time, but get Remus to say my real name." Banni explains further. "Yes, Banni is my actual name, but my actual Side name. Irrational Thoughts… isn't me. Just- Just trust Remmy, alright? Can you do that?" Logan nods, his mind feeling like cotton. Banni pats Logan's shoulder, his touch cold. "Thank you, and I hope I can apologize for all the harm I caused fully one day, Logan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But yeah, this almost the end. 
> 
> And lord, what a wild ride this was! 
> 
> I hope you guys wanna stay for the next book? If not, understandable. It will focus mostly on Banni, and making him... Be better, I suppose. 
> 
> Also, I will explore Heighten Sides more in that one! Its a neat concept that I came up with ;3


	10. Heaven - Mystery Skulls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And that's all, folks! 
> 
> For now, anyways :)

The room begins to fade back into the living room, Banni yelling "And tell Janus I'm sorry! And that I care-"

Logan woke up, his head pounding. "Seriously, how many times will my head hurt?" Logan said, getting up and wincing at the pain. 

He looked around, most of the Sides had surrounded him, all of them looking concerned. The only two he couldn't find were Janus and Remus. Logan pushed himself up, Virgil warning him not to do so, Logan saying as politely as possible. "I need to find Janus and Remus, and I can handle myself." While saying that, Logan tripped slightly, regaining his balance.

Logan enters, and his face pales.  
Janus was in the other room with Remus, Logan joining them, the trio staring at the sight before them.

Banni was in the room with them, a physical entity now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, extremely short, but for good reason! 
> 
> We gots more writing to do in the next book, and a new friend to meet! Well, maybe two friends... 
> 
> See ya then! 
> 
> END OF BOOK TWO

**Author's Note:**

> My point still stands. 
> 
> We hate this mans (the voice man)
> 
> #ScrewOrangeSide


End file.
